


m.i.a.

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Oh My God, actually i dont even know if this is crack because i have shit humour and laugh at myself constantly, also um this is kinda cringey but who cares :|, angst fluff crack trifecta i guess?? idk, as he should be, i dont even know how to use ao3 ??? help me please im a complete dumbass ??, i dont even know what that is supposed to mean but lets just go with it, its a heterosexual relationship but kinda gay, just ignore all that and, ok um, so basically this is inspired from the lyrics of m.i.a., stream side effects :D, this is my first fic help i have no clue what im doing, woojin is a model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. tummy or thighs?

[s0s0rii] ji (han.sung) started following you.

**han.sung**

hi! :)

**s0s0rii**

are u here for the tummy or thigh pics?

**han.sung**

whaT NEITHER

**s0s0rii**

wait whAT

**han.sung**

I- HUH???

**s0s0rii**

UM

**han.sung**

whAt just happened..

**s0s0rii**

i may or may not have just asked if u wanted my tummy or thigh pics 👉👈

**han.sung**

wow

ok

ahem

may i ask why?

**s0s0rii**

uh

there's no way i can avoid this question is there

**han.sung**

nope

**s0s0rii**

i may or may not find rich old men on anonymous websites and give them pictures of my thighs and tummy in exchange for money 👉👈 ****

**han.sung**

well

this was not what i was expecting

**s0s0rii**

...they find it comforting

**han.sung**

....

**s0s0rii**

🤡

so,,!

i do not know you

and if ur not here for my *ahem* images

why are u here O_O

**han.sung**

i may or may not have stumbled across ur profile and thought ur kinda cool and wanna be friends 👉👈

**s0s0rii**

interesting

hmm

**han.sung**

...soo

**s0s0rii**

aHAH

i looked who follows u,

and i see ur friends with hyunjin

that little bitch better not be putting u up to this

**han.sung**

....no

he is not

but that is actually how i found ur profile :3

i saw u on his close friends list when i took his phone

**s0s0rii**

i see -_-

something smells fishy

send a picture of urself

coward

**han.sung**

i breathed-

**s0s0rii**

i neED TO KNOW WHETHER UR REALLY A NORMAL BOY TRYING TO BE MY FRIEND OR NOT

u don't have any pictures of ur full face on ur profile

so

i must be sure

**han.sung**

u know

u don't have any photos of ur full face either 👀

**s0s0rii**

ah

so ur a coward

**han.sung**

...

(photo)

_opened_ ✓

**s0s0rii**

u know what

u can tell ur friend to hmu 👁️👄👁️

lookin so fine in that fit owo

**han.sung**

smh

**s0s0rii**

why tf he wearing a suit tho

**han.sung**

he just got back from his dad's birthday party

**s0s0rii**

waiT!

lets not be changing the subject

you may have sent a photo

but it was not a photo of you -_-

**han.sung**

ur not gonna give up are u

**s0s0rii**

nope

im gonna assume this is hyunjins doing if u do not reveal urself 

**han.sung**

u sure are suspicious of him

i thought u were friends??

**s0s0rii**

we are

but he seems to think catfishing me with his friends accounts is hilarious for some unknown reason

(its a regular occurrence)

**han.sung**

fine

**s0s0rii**

👹

**han.sung**

i am scared to know what u mean by that emoji

(photo)

_opened 1 minute ago_ ✓

**han.sung**

WHY WON'T U RESPOND??

I AM SCARED NOW

or maybe

ur scared 👀

because of how handsome i am 👀👀

**s0s0rii**

oh shUSH

sigh

so maybe ur kinda cute

**han.sung**

👹

**s0s0rii**

hEY only i'm allowed to use that emoji >:|

**han.sung**

if i was just 'kinda cute' then u wouldnt have spent that long looking at my picture :}

**s0s0rii**

what makes u think i was staring at ur picture huh

**han.sung**

well,,

you opened it straight away,, then there was a minute long silence,,, then when i sent my next messages u saw them imMEDIATELY so that means u were still on this dm :)))) and hmm i wonder what u could be looking at to still be on it :)))))))))

i rest my case

**s0s0rii**

i will not hesitate to hit that block button

**han.sung**

pwease dont :(

**s0s0rii**

DONT U TRY THAT CUTE BULLSHIT WITH ME

**han.sung**

it worked tho uwu

**s0s0rii**

smh

**han.sung**

anyways

now its ur turn

i have sent my face

now u send urs

**s0s0rii**

that was not a part of the deal

**han.sung**

so uR COWARD

THIS HYPOCRITISM

**s0s0rii**

thats not a word dumbass

its hipocrasy

**han.sung**

shHHH DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!

if u don't send a pic ur a coward u said it urself

**s0s0rii**

oh would u look at that

my chickens need feeding

i best go and feed them chickens

byE

**han.sung**

yOU

EYE

>:(((((

THIS IS NOT OVER!

_seen_  
  
  


"Jisuung, get off your phone and talk to me." Minho whined, slowing his pace so the younger could catch up. He turned to see his friend grinning widely at his phone , his smile pushing his eyes into crescents.

"Oh ho, what do we have here?" Minho snickered, peering over Jisung's shoulder to look at the phone screen.

"No!" He whined when Minho snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Ahh, it's a girl," The intrigued boy scrolled through their messages and examined the girl's profile. "A bit unexpected, but it almost seems like you have a little crush, with the way that you were smiling back there."

"What do you mean unexpected? Are you saying that I'm not popular with the ladies?" Jisung grabbed his phone back, pursing his lips and crossing his arms.

"No," Minho chuckled, "I'm saying that I thought you were gay."

His friend's eyes widened and he sputtered, coughing.

"God. You can be a real pain sometimes. Gay or not, I think I lean more towards girls."

"Well, the way that you look at my ass says otherwise."

Jisung sighed exasperatedly at the remark before chasing his friend down the corridor.

 _Funny how he didn't deny having a crush on that girl_ , Minho thought to himself, smirking as he ran.


	2. david

messages in _italic_ have been typed (not sent) then deleted

**_≈≈≈_ **

**_han.sung's story_ **

**s0s0rii replied:**

woaH UR DAD IS FUCKIN HOT

**han.sung**

he's not my real dad 🗿🗿

**s0s0rii**

yes i can see that 🗿

**han.sung**

hes a model ºoº

**s0s0rii**

woaH

actually im not surprised he's hella cute

**han.sung**

lets play a game

take a shot every time you comment on how good looking my friends are

**s0s0rii**

are u clowning me,, u lil bitch

**han.sung**

perhaps

and if i am?

**s0s0rii**

ill invert ur kneecaps

**han.sung**

kinky

**s0s0rii**

SHHHHIUT UP IM TRYJNG TO BE INTIMIDATING!!

**han.sung**

u know

ur like the girl version of hyunjin

**s0s0rii**

so ur calling me hot 👹👹

**han.sung**

what a surprise :|

calling ANOTHER one of my friends hot

time for a shot

**s0s0rii**

he was my friend first 

**han.sung**

-_-

**s0s0rii**

hehe u didn't deny that u called me hot

_dont worry ur hot too_

**han.sung**

SMH

HOW CAN I CALL U HOT WHEN I HAVENT SEEN UR FUCKINF FACE

**s0s0rii**

the first stage of greif: denial

i spelt that wrong

but you get the idea

**han.sung**

_how can u be so cute but annoying at the same time_

greif

greif?

greif.

**s0s0rii**

UR SO ANNOYINGNGJVH

**han.sung**

my feelings are hurt :(

**s0s0rii**

sucks for u

**han.sung**

ur brutal

_s0s0rii opened camera_

**han.sung**

SQUSUDQSQ

!!!!!!!

OH MY GOF

FINALLY

AHHHH

**sosorii**

(photo)

_opened_ ✓

**han.sung**

i cannot believe

smh

**s0s0rii**

owo aren't i cute

**han.sung**

( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

**s0s0rii**

that thing looks like a nipple

**han.sung**

i-

i'm never using it again

you have ruined it for me

**s0s0rii**

>:))

**han.sung**

anyways

what are u doing on this fine day uwu

**s0s0rii**

oh just the usual u know

skinning little children and boiling them for my dinner later

**han.sung**

...

smh

**s0s0rii**

👹

**han.sung**

_you make me laugh so hard_

**s0s0rii**

lmao i'm actually finishing a drama and then im about to go feed my chickens

**han.sung**

wait u actually have have chickens?? O_O

i thought u were using that as an excuse to leave the conversation

**s0s0rii**

nope i have three lovely hens

hennifer, david and yeowool

**han.sung**

aren't hens female and then roosters are male

**s0s0rii**

yes whats ur point

**han.sung**

why the f did u name ur female chicken david

**s0s0rii**

she suits the name ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

well i have to go feed DAVID now

so goodbye :)

**han.sung**

y u leave me ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

**s0s0rii**

because she need the feed

_seen_

Somin exited her room, trotting down the stairs and into the kitchen where her older brother sat at the table. 

"You better be studying up there." Kyungmin said in a low tone, not turning away from his laptop.

"I am." Somin's tone was hushed. She wasn't an overly quiet person usually, but when she was with her brother, circumstances were different. He didn't like it when Somin raised her voice at him.

"Good. If you don't study hard then you'll be good for nothing in the future."

Somin just nodded as she stepped outside through the glass sliding door and made her way towards the chicken pen.


	3. tsundere

**han.sung**

good morning!!

**s0s0rii**

urgh

why are u up so early

**han.sung**

ur up at the same time as me..

and i have school

dont u?

**s0s0rii**

oop

almost forgot about that

**han.sung**

well ur welcome uwu

**s0s0rii**

..for what hoe??

**han.sung**

i reminded you that u have school >-<

**s0s0rii**

thats not something im grateful for •_•

**han.sung**

maybe u just cant accept the fact that im helpful ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**s0s0rii**

shutup

**han.sung**

>:o

omg i just realised something

**s0s0rii**

yes?

**han.sung**

you

are

a

tsundere

**s0s0rii**

*s0s0rii has left the chat*

**han.sung**

BUT ITS TRUE!!

UR SO MEAN TO ME :(((

but i know that over time u will grow to love and cherish me! ;)

**s0s0rii**

and i thought kids were getting more insecure these days

i cant believe you just called me a fucking tsundere

**han.sung**

god bless that day when you finally realise ur passionate love for me 😌

**s0s0rii**

its too early for the morning in this

SEE ITS SO EARLY I CANT EVEN GRAMMAR WRITE!

FUCK

CANNOT SPELL

**RIGHT

**han.sung**

the way u didnt deny any of what i said :)))))

**s0s0rii**

im this close to blocking u >:(

**han.sung**

O.O

**s0s0rii**

well i must get ready for school now u_u

goodbye

**han.sung**

bye!!

~t s u n d e r e~

_seen_   
  
  
  
  
  


Somin switched her phone off, leaving it on her dresser and taking out her school uniform. That 'han.sung' boy was an interesting one. He annoyed the hell out of her but she also looked forward to when he texted her too.

Talking to him was risky business though; Somin's brother got angry when she was focused on anything other than her studies. But she wasn't about to give this up. The boy made her smile, which was more than she could say for Kyungmin.

"Hurry up Somin! You won't be able to slack off like this when you finally get a fucking job!"

She hated it when he swore. It made his words sound so much more harsh and callous.

"Coming!" She exhaled, adjusting her skirt around her waist. After hurrying down the stairs, Somin skipped into the kitchen. The broad figure of her brother sat at his usual place at the table, occasionally raising his steaming coffee mug up to his lips. His shark-like eyes bore into the newspaper, but flicked up when his sister entered. His shark-like gaze hungrily raked up and down her exposed legs as she reached for a higher shelf in the pantry, skirt lifting slightly.

"That skirt is too short. Get it lengthened this weekend. I won't have a slut living in this apartment."

The silence that followed Kyungmin's words was so much so, that the walls of the kitchen almost echoed Somin's gulp.

"But..I like it this length." The silence made her voice loud, but hushed at the same time.

"And?? I said get it lengthened."

Somin sighed, something she did often because of her brother's strict ways. Maybe her skirt was a bit too short.

She sorted through the contents of the cupboard, searching for something to eat for breakfast, but there was nothing.

"Is there no breakfast? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone to get groceries last night."

"No, there isn't any breakfast. It's hard to provide when only _one_ of us has a job. This is what happens when we don't have parents." Kyungmin's tone was harsh, matching his glare. "I've had enough of you today. Please leave for school early."

It had been a while since her brother had mentioned their parents, but obviously he still felt the need to bring them up and remind her that she was a screw-up and good-for-nothing. Somin guessed she usually deserved it. Her brother's constant preaching that it was her fault that their parents were dead had just fixed itself into her head, as well as the fact that it kind of _was_ her fault, so she accepted it as the supposed truth and put up with all his coerce.

Somin's black hair bounced as she nodded solemnly, shutting the cupboard door gently and retreating from the kitchen hastily. She took the stairs two at a time, fetching her bag from her room then speeding back down the stairs. She took one last glance at Kyungmin's figure, still hunched over the newspaper, and exited the flat.

Somin's regular early departures in the morning was actually how she became friends–   
best friends actually–with Hyunjin. He was always there at least one and a half hours before school started, swimming laps in the pool. Somin found water calming, so she would go and sit on the edge of the pool with her legs swishing in the water.

One thing led to another, that one thing being Hyunjin constantly trying to start water fights with the poor girl, and they clicked. Now the two could always be seen by each other's sides in the hallway, in class, and out of school. They had been best friends for almost two and a half years.

**s0s0rii**

i'm omw

**hwangjinnies**

should i bother waiting

**s0s0rii**

i'll be there in like 45 minutes

**hwangjinnies**

thats too long 👺 im getting in the pool

**s0s0rii**

bitvh

≈≈≈

Somin entered the indoor pool area of the gym, the heavy door shutting behind her. She could see a single figure speedily swimming laps of freestyle in the olympic-sized pool. Her feet carried her to the edge and she sat down , taking her shoes and socks off and placing them neatly beside her. She proceeded to submerge up to her knees in the clear water and move her legs in circles, creating small wavelets around them.

The only sound inside the room was the splashing of Hyunjin's arms and legs as he swam five lanes away from where Somin sat. She often admired him while he swam; the way his shoulders and back rippled with movement and how calm he was. She didn't see him in a romantic way, of course, their friendship was purely platonic. Although she had had a crush on him in previous years, it hadn't really led anywhere so the feelings just wore off.

The splashing ceased and Somin watched as the boy stopped his laps to swim under the four lane dividers to get to her.

After swimming the last few metres to the edge, Hyunjin pushed his goggles up and rested his arms beside where she sat. He shook his head, water spattering off his wet hair and all over Somin's school uniform.

"Bitchass! That's the greeting I get?" She hit him on the head, sighing in annoyance when he just laughed.

"Only the best for my bestie!" He said, showing his cute eye smile. Somin pretended to vomit as she began putting her shoes back on.

"Ew. never say 'bestie' again otherwise i'll eat your knees."

"What if I want you to eat my knees?" He retorted as he climbed out of the pool, getting water on the seated girl yet again.

"Go get changed , I need to find Changbin before class starts. He owes me two hundred won." Somin stood up and took a few steps back so he wouldn't drip on her again. Hyunjin rolled his eyes before making his way to the changing rooms and leaving a dark trail of wet footprints in his wake.

She waited patiently for him, using this spare time to scroll through her instagram feed and respond to any unanswered dms. Her lips stretched into a smile when she saw **han.sung** second from the top in her list of recent messages. Ugh, this boy. She wasn't a person who smiled much but all she had to do was see his username and she would grin. This is what he was doing to her! Curse him and his funny, cute, charming, and god knows what else personality!

"And what are _you_ smiling at, my little sweet potato?"

Somin stumbled as Hyunjin appeared behind her, peeking over her shoulder to look at her phone screen. She began to fall, right into the pool, before her friend grabbed her and pulled her back to safety.

"Ahh! You bitch! I should push you in there." She exclaimed, shoving him away and repeatedly punching his upper-arm.

"Hey! I literally saved you from falling into the pool!" He tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, but you were the one who made me fall."

"Whatever, stinky."

The pair began to walk towards the exit; Somin had already put her things in her locker so only the latter had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yah, button up your shirt, thotticus." She whined, glaring at Hyunjin's bare chest. He complied, fixing the undone shirt, but not without rolling his eyes first.

"Did you really just call me thotticus?"

"Yes, now lets get a move on. You took so long looking at yourself in the mirror that we only have eight minutes until class starts. I'll have to find Changbin at break." Somin replied as the exited the gym and made their way into the bustling school hallways.

"Hey! I did not–" Hyunjin was cut off by a wave of students separating him from his friend, many of which were girls wishing him a good morning while batting their tacky false eyelashes at him. He stuck his tongue out at Somin, who was laughing smugly while she ran away to her class. 


	4. hannie

[a few days later]

"Mm, Jinnie, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Hyunjin looked up with curious eyes. It was break-time right now, and the two of them were sitting in their usual spot outside, away from all the noise and chaos in the cafeteria.

"Yeah?" He hummed in response, unable to speak properly due to the food squished into his mouth.

"You know Hansung right?" Somin asked before taking a sip of her banana milk.

"From Hwarang? I didn't realise you watched dramas."

"No," she laughed, proceeding to fish her phone out of her pocket and go onto **han.sung** 's profile. "Here. You know him?"

"OH! You mean Jisung." Hyunjin giggled. "Yeah, we met through Changbin; we only really text on this group chat, but they're really good friends." Somin stared confused. His name wasn't Hansung? She looked back towards his profile, seeing the ' **ji** ' in his bio and finally realising.

"His name is Jisung?? And he's friends with Changbin? Huh?" She had a lot of questions. How was he friends with Changbin? Did that mean he was as old as Changbin? Somin was accelerated a year in school, so she was a little younger than most people in her grade, and then Changbin was in the year above her and Hyunjin, so did that mean Jisung was two years older than her? Which school did he go to?

"Yeah, they do music stuff together with this other guy, Chris." Hyunjin was giving her an amused look as he stuffed watermelon into his mouth.

"Woah."

"How do you know him?"

"He just randomly dmed me." Somin shrugged, finishing her milk and setting the empty carton down beside her.

"Ooh, is this romance that i'm smelling?" Her friend sat up straighter, patting his knees in enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes and flicked him across his forehead.

"No, stinky, we're just...friends? I guess? Im not really sure, we've only been talking for like, a week and a little bit."

"Hmm.." Hyunjin trailed off, a faint smile playing on his lips. Somin glared at him before getting up to put her empty carton in a bin. "Wait, so you've been talking for almost two weeks and don't know each other's names??" He asked when she arrived back from throwing away my carton.

"Well, we don't really refer to each other by the name, just as 'you'."

Hyunjin just nodded and smiled, a mischievous glint subtly present in his eyes.

≈≈≈

Somin closed the front door behind her, slipping off her shoes and heading to her bedroom. Her brother wasn't home, and she was in a good mood.

She fell onto her bed, letting out a sigh of relief from finally finishing school for the week.

**han.sung**

hey

heY

hey u

**s0s0rii**

what is it this time squirrel-man

**han.sung**

how was ur day :)

**s0s0rii**

well~

hy*njin told me something today

very interesting

**han.sung**

what •o•

if u don't tell me

i'll um

do something ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

**s0s0rii**

aWH u trying to be threatening just makes u more adorable

**han.sung**

:0

:o

:0

:o

**s0s0rii**

why are u being a fish

is that ur fursona

**han.sung**

SHUTUPFDVJHF

no

im just •_•

u said 'more adorable'

what is that supposed to mean..

that u think im adorable normally?

owo

**s0s0rii**

not this again >:|

i sweAR to GOF

its been a good friendship jisung

but im afraid this is goodbye 😔

**han.sung**

wait that's illegal

dont leave :,(

wait

wAIT-

WAIT A SEC

HOW--

HOW DO YU KNOW MY NAME

**s0s0rii**

idk, u tell me han jisung

👹

**han.sung**

this is hyunjins doing isnt it

**s0s0rii**

perhaps..

**han.sung**

well

guess u know my name now •_•

u wanna maybe

tell me urs?? 0_0

**s0s0rii**

hmm

no

**han.sung**

why am i not surprised sigh

**s0s0rii**

👹👹

sowwy

but its fun to mess with u heheh

**han.sung**

>:0

meanie

im here exposing myself and u wont even tell me ur name

the audacity

**s0s0rii**

why do u keep talking to me then huh 👀

it dont add up sis

_read_

hEY respond coward >:^\

**han.sung**

that uhm

caught me off guard

um

ur funny hehe :^]

heh

**s0s0rii**

AW THANKS

ur sweet u know that hannie

<33

**han.sung**

oH

so its haNNIE now...

AHEM

imayormaynotbehavingheartpalpitationsrightnow

**s0s0rii**

anna oop

hehe

ur cute

:))

 _read_  
  
  
  


**han.sung**

FELIX

FELIC

FEOICX

FKEFYUC

!!!!!!!!

FLIX

OIHfG

**itsleefelix**

wHAT HHHHH

**han.sung**

SHe

SHE callEd ME CUTE

!!

SHE SAID I WAS CUTE

BRO

BROOOOO

AND SWEET

SHE ALSO SAID I WAS SWEET

SHE CALLED ME SWEET AND CUTE

FUCK

**itsleefelix**

wOW HGHWQF

WAIT REALLY?

**han.sung**

YEAH

i was liek 'ur funny' and then shE WAS LIKE 'aww thanks ur sweet hannie" HSGDHJAGDA

SHE.

SHA CALLED ME HANNIE

SHE. CALLED. ME. HANNIE.

AND THEN-

AND THE 

THEN SHE CALLED ME CUTE

IM GOING TO THROW UP I THINK

BUT LIKE????

IN A GOOD WAY??

**itsleefelix**

OH MY GOD

DONT THROW UP OMG

GO AQUIRE THE BREAD

WHAT DID U RESPOND WITH

**han.sung**

NOTHIJG??

UM.

I LEFT HER ON READ

**itsleefelix**

m8

ACTUAL IDIOT

**han.sung**

WELL SORRY BUT IM KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF A H=FUCKING HEART ATTACK

MY HEART

ITS GOIND BOOM BOOM BOOM BOM

i need some fucking soup.

**itsleefelix**

ok go eat ur soup bro

BUT TEXT HER BACK FIRST U DUMBASS

otherwise she'll never call u sweet again

**han.sung**

u call me a dumbass but u also say 'eat ur soup'

**itsleefelix**

GO RESPOND U FUCKING SQUIRREL

 _read_  
  
  
  


Somin refreshed her dms once again, anxiously waiting for jisung to reply. Her hands were clammy and her knees were bouncing up and down rhythmically. Did she do something wrong? Should she have not called him cute?? What if she was coming off as clingy or obsessive? What if he never spoke to her again?? A loud groan escaped her mouth and she threw her phone across the room into a pile of clothes. Just as it landed, a ding emitted from the phone and she immediately leaped up to grab it.  
  
  
  


**han.sung**

thanks

Wow. Ok, a little salty, but she could work with it. Somin quickly began to formulate a response in her head.

**s0s0rii**

heh

**han.sung**

uhm

ur um

cute

too

**s0s0rii**

OH

ThNSK

thanks :>

**han.sung**

ur welcome :]

well

im gonna go drink some soup now :^\

so bye !!

ill ttyt !

**s0s0rii**

ok heh bye hannie :}


	5. gay

**han.sung**

riiiiiiiiii

**s0s0rii**

what is 'riiiiiiiiii' •_•

i will have no screech-like sounds in my household

**han.sung**

its not a screech >:0

its my new nickname for u 😌😌

since u have one for me now

**s0s0rii**

bye

🚴♀️🚴♀️

**han.sung**

wow rude :(

when will u accept my love

i guess ill just stop talking to u 😔

since u dont appreciate me

**s0s0rii**

ahem

fine -_-

i accept ur.. 'love'

even if it comes in the form of a hideous nickname

**han.sung**

which makes it suit u even more :)

kiDDINGCGH

**s0s0rii**

:0

this is what u call love??

hmm

**han.sung**

I SAID I WAS KIDDINCT

**s0s0rii**

I KNOWW

I WAS JUST MESSING WITH U

**han.sung**

-_-

**s0s0rii**

(photo)

_opened_ ✓

**han.sung**

i am: surprised :0

but,,, thats baRELY a face reveal >:(

show me the whole thing and ill be even more surprised :))))

**s0s0rii**

that last message sounded like a response to nudes JUST SAYING

**han.sung**

WH-

**s0s0rii**  
 ****  
ANYWAYS

hush child be grateful for what u have >:|

**han.sung**

u live in seoul right?

**s0s0rii**

....yes

why do u ask o_o

**han.sung**

i was just wondering >3<

im assuming u don't go to my school?

**s0s0rii**

perhaps i do

perhaps i dont

**han.sung**

ok well i just asked hyunjin and he said u dont

:)

**s0s0rii**

bitch

**han.sung**

which one of us

**s0s0rii**

both.

**han.sung**

...

**s0s0rii**

•_•

why would u assume I don't go to ur school tho o_o

i could be ur stalker

**han.sung**

well,

1\. nobody from my school follows u

2\. theres a huge party on tonight, which pretty much everybody is at, and ur obviously not there, judging from the picture u sent

:)

**s0s0rii**

ur so SMUG

u think ur so smart -_-

playing detective -_-

well i got news for u bud

i DONT go to ur school

hA >:)

bet u didnt think about that :]

**han.sung**

i-

...i knew that....we established it already..

:|

**s0s0rii**

shutup smartass •_•

ur not at this big party either it seems

**han.sung**

yes sigh

i have better things to do than hang around a bunch of drunk losers

**s0s0rii**

ooH he snAPPED

**han.sung**

ahem anyways

gay

**s0s0rii**

gay

**han.sung**

gay

**s0s0rii**

gay

**han.sung**

gay

**s0s0rii**

gay

**han.sung**

gay

**s0s0rii**

gay

**han.sung**

gay

**s0s0rii**

gay

**han.sung**

gay

**s0s0rii**

gat

**han.sung**

U BROK IT

**s0s0rii**

AHH

**han.sung**

U BROKE ITTTTT

**s0s0rii**

IM SORRYYYYYYY

**han.sung**

dont u mean ur..s0rii..

heh

**s0s0rii**

smh

that was

horrible

APPALLING

**han.sung**

SORRYY

**s0s0rii**

its ok ✋😔

u seem like a guy that makes bad jokes

**han.sung**

i cant tell whether that was meant to be offensive or not

**s0s0rii**

it wasnt :]

im sorry if u took offence :(

its a lovely personality trait

i like ur bad jokes a lot ^3^

**han.sung**

ur being too nice its unsettling

but thank you

i will continue to make them if it please u so much

**s0s0rii**

exposure to ur jokes

thats gonna be my cause of death

**han.sung**

my speech at ur funeral will just be more bad jokes

**s0s0rii**

ill get hyunjin to throw u out

**han.sung**

pAH that weak little boy could never touch a man of my size and muscular proportions

**s0s0rii**

keep lying to urself

ur probably like

a 5 foot twig

**han.sung**

i am not,, thanku very much

im 5 10 >:|

**s0s0rii**

🚴♀️

**han.sung**

what

where are u going

huh

**s0s0rii**

UR NOT FIVE TEN

U CHILD

UR LITERALLY A BABY

**han.sung**

SHUTUPGJJNV

**s0s0rii**

UR FIVE SEVEN

WHY WOULD U LIE??

FREAKIN LIAR

HECK

LIARRRRR

**han.sung**

>:[

because

um

..personal reasons

**s0s0rii**

-_-

**han.sung**

so u asked hyunjin or sumn

traitor

im gonna beat his ass

**s0s0rii**

ur gonna beat his tall ass with ur lil baby legs?

sure

**han.sung**

the things i put up with 😔😔

**s0s0rii**

speaking of mutual friends

hyunjin told me that ur friends with changbin

**han.sung**

that is correct

how do u know him?

**s0s0rii**

hes my pal ✊😎

he used to live near me and we went to the same middle school

also,,, u do music with him?? i know that he's talented as heck so u must be too owo hehe

**han.sung**

oH i wouldn't say thAT

im alright

but yes music is my passion 😌😌

**s0s0rii**

i bet ur amazing

show me some of u guys' stuff one day

**han.sung**

nO im too nervous

O_O

**s0s0rii**

:(

:((((((

for me?

**han.sung**

oh my god

ur too cute

fine

**s0s0rii**

heH

hEHEH

uM

thAnks

i gotta

go

eat some um

noodles

now

so bye heh o.o

**han.sung**

bye then ^3^

Somin didn't want to go. She didn't want to end the conversation, but her heart was beating too wildly for her to be able to function properly. She needed to calm down.

Why was Jisung making her feel this way; making her body act this way? It wasn't like Somin was inexperienced with boys... She had lots of guy friends! If that counted...

Was it because all the other times people had called her cute, it had been in a purely platonic way? And she couldn't tell if it was like that with Jisung, since his words were being typed, not spoken.

Somin slapped her head a few times, trying to rid the thoughts from her head. This wasn't helping her calm down. _Sleep, that's what I need_ , She thought. _I need to reset my brain so I stop thinking weird thoughts like this!_

So she got up to turn the lights off, then she lay down on her bed, closing her tired eyes and blocking out any thoughts related to the squirrel-like, brow-haired boy.

≈≈≈

Somin woke to the blazing Sunday-morning sun glaring directly onto where her head lay. She groaned, rolling over to face the wall, but was only met with a bright beam of light plastered onto it, also shining directly into her eyes.

She sat up, rubbing the inner corners of her sleepy eyes and smoothing down her ruffled hair. She must've forgotten to close the curtains when she said bye to Jisung and went to sleep last night.

Her phone was in it's regular place, plugged in to charge on her bedside table. As soon as Somin flipped it over so the screen was in view, she could see the multiple messages that were being received.

Her heart dropped when she saw that it was just Changbin spamming the groupchat to ask if anybody was free. It wasn't Jisung asking if she slept well, or wishing her a good morning, or sending her random memes like he did most days. It wasn't him.  
  
  
  
  
  


**seo_changbinnie**

heyyyy

hEY

HEYYYY

IS ANYBODY FREE FFS

SOMEBODY PLEASE ANSWER

istg if i have to spend anOTher sunday alone-

u will all feel the dark wrath of chagbin on monday

except for u jeongin

ur a cutie

and u go to a different school

**yangyang_j**

:D

**seungmin.k**

chagbin :o sounds scary

**yangyang_j**

hhAHAH

**seo_changbinnie**

ok no exceptions for u anymore innie >:|

**yangyang_j**

NO WHY :(((

**seo_changbinnie**

because u LAUGHED at me >:(

nobody knows the pain i'm feeling rn

my own son 😔

laughing at ME 😔😔

**hwangjinnies**

chnagbin that first 'heyyyy' sounded very provocative

**seo_changbinnie**

LITERALLY SHUTUP

**s0s0rii**

chnagbin

**seo_changbinnie**

CAN EVERYONE STOP ATTACLING ME AND ANSWER. MY. QUESTION.

👺👺👺

**seungmin.k**

sorry chnagbin we'll stop attacling you

**yangyang_j**

sorry chnagbin

**seo_changbinnie**

is this gc's sole purpose just to butcher my name??

**hwangjinnies**

we'll stop attacling u now

**seo_changbinnie**

goodbye 😔😔😔

**s0s0rii**

yall BROKE him

IM free changbin •3•

**seo_changbinnie**

really??

**s0s0rii**

yes!!

**seo_changbinnie**

i can always rely on u minmin <33

this is why ur my favourite

**yangyang_j**

:(((((

what about me

**seo_changbinnie**

ur also my favourite jeongin <33

**seungmin.k**

hyunjin and i just here like •_•

**hwangjinnies**

^^^

**s0s0rii**

yall didnt even answer his question,,, ofc me and innie are the favourites

**seungmin.k**

changbin likes them young

**s0s0rii**

bYE

**hwangjinnies**

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN SEUNGMIN

**seo_changbin**

YEAH SEUNGMIN WHAT DOES THAT M E A N

**seungmin.k**

👹

**yangyang_j**

u scare me sometimes minnie

**seungmin.k**

👹

**yangyang_j**

wait make that a lot of the time

n e ways

changbin ill hang out with u and somin today!!

**s0s0rii**

very smooth subject change jeongin

good job 😌😌

**seo_changbinnie**

ok,, im thinking garosulgil?

i need a new hoodie

**s0s0rii**

if we get rained on its all ur fault

**hwangjinnies**

ill come :)  
  
  


**s0s0rii**

not @ how u keep quiet when changbin asks but say you'll come as soon as we mention shopping :0

**seungmin.k**

this just in: hwang hyunjin loves clothes more than he loves friends

kidding love u jinjin <3333

**hwangjinnies**

i honestly cant tell what hes thinking sometimes..

can any of yall???

**s0s0rii**

nopE

ANYWAYS

is garosulgil ok for u jeongin?

**yangyang_j**

yeth

**seungmin.k**

FINE FINE ill come

the things i do for yall 🧘

**yangyang_j**

literally nobody asked...

but go off

**seungmin.k**

U GUYS WERE ORGANISING UR PLANS RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD,,,,, ITS BASICALLY ASKING ME TO COME

**s0s0rii**

IS GAROSULGIL GODDAMN FUCKING OKAY FOR EVERYONE

????

**seungmin.k**

YES

**yangyang_j**

yeS

**hwangjinnies**

yeehaw

**seo_changbinnie**

yes maam


	6. crush

Somin's shoes splashed into the scattered puddles as they hurried hand-in-hand down the street. The younger, Jeongin, followed close behind, his footsteps occasionally splashing water onto his friend's jeans. Changbin's house was only a little further down the street, but she still didn't want to risk the chance of being caught by the weather

Jeongin and Somin usually walked together to their friends' houses, since they lived so close to each other. They also held hands regularly, but it didn't need to be said out loud that it was simply platonic.

The two arrived at the bound doorstep and Somin knocked vigorously, dropping Jeongin's hand.

"You could just ring the doorbell, you know." Changbin swung the door open, revealing Seungmin sprawled on the living room floor further behind him. When Somin entered, she could see that he was taking pictures of himself with Changbin's dog.

"Knocking is better." She replied, taking her shoes off and going to stand behind Seungmin so she could get in view of the camera.

"Is Hyunjin not here?" Jeongin asked, walking past the dog and it's company to slump onto the couch.

"No, he should be soon"

Changbin went to sit beside Jeongin, soon followed by the other two, who had finished their photoshoot with the dog. Usual conversation was made for several minutes, before the doorbell rang and Hyunjin was welcomed in, and the five of them left Changbin's house to make their way to Garosulgil.

Usual conversation was made for several minutes, before the doorbell rang and Hyunjin was welcomed in, and the five of them left Changbin's house to make their way to Garosulgil.

  
≈≈≈

  
The group of friends had been wandering Garosulgil for a couple of hours now, and the clouds looked like they were about to burst. They were trying to find their way back to the bus stop, but had unknowingly gotten lost.

"Just use google maps you asshat" Jeongin muttered to Somin from behind, just being loud enough for her to overhear.

She was quick to respond, turning and slapping him on the shoulder. "Hey! Don't speak to your elder like that, little bitch."

"I'm literally a month younger than you." He retorted. Somin just growled at him, receiving a startled look from Changbin, who was walking beside her, and a laugh from Seungmin, who proceeded to poke the maknae.

They continued down the street, weaving through others on the footpath.

"Ok, rats, I know where to go! Follow me." The girl finally looked up from her screen and directed her friends around the closest corner.

"Um, Somin..." Hyunjin held out his palms, stopping to peer above himself. The rest of the group followed suit while strangers around them pulled out umbrellas and started to speed towards covered areas.

"Ye- oh."

Rainfall had begun spitting down from the clouds, rapidly becoming faster, and the colour of the sky said it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Shouting and yelling, the pack of four frantically hurried to the nearest shielded area; out the front of a small cafe, where two boys stood.

The friends huddled together, cold from the abrupt rain. Somin was squished between Hyunjin's front and Seungmin's side with her back to the latter, and was gazing over the older's shoulder. She was rubbing her upper-arms to warm them, when one of the teenagers at the opposite side of the storefront caught her eye.

Brown hair, squirrel cheeks, slightly smaller statue....Could it be?

The figure, conversing with his friend, turned to directly face her, and Somin's heart felt like it stopped. She suddenly didn't need to rub her arms anymore, because her body felt like it was burning up. Her hand shot to cover her mouth. The movement grabbed Hyunjin's attention and he gave the girl a questioning look.

"Hyunjin!! Look!" She gestured to the boy standing a some feet behind him. "It's Jisung!"

"Ah! You should go talk to him."

"No, stupid! He doesn't know who I am!"

Hyunjin's mouth dropped.

"You mean you've been talking for like, a month, and he doesn't know your name or what you look like??"

"Yes! We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, sure, we'll just walk straight into the pouring rain and catch ourselves some colds, huh?"

Somin stomped her foot frustratedly, sighing and glaring at the tall boy.

"Ugh, just take Seungmin or Jeongin and go stand over there so you don't look associated with us, coward. Quickly, before he sees us." He told her, gently pushing her backwards into Seungmin. She thanked him before latching onto her other friend and pulling him away and out of the group. She turned around so that her back faced Jisung, to ensure that she wasn't seen, even though he didn't know what her face looked like.

Right on cue, she heard Jisung calling Changbin and Hyunjin's names, and sighed nervously. After turning to the side so she could see what was going on without looking like she was staring, she saw that Jisung and his friend, who also seemed to know Changbin and Hyunjin, were now greeting her friends.

"What the heck? Why are we over here?" Seungmin was confused, looking back towards the others.

"Ok Listen up; You see those two boys over there?" Somin blindly motioned towards Jisung and his friend, and Seungmin nodded. "The short one, I've been texting him for the past month, and I don't want him to see me, and I may or may not have a lil' bit of a crush, but he knows Hyunjin and Changbin, so that's why we're gonna pretend that we're just two strangers. Got it?" She looked up to see a wide smile plastered across the boy's face, then realisation slapped her in the face.

"Oh shit...I have a crush on him?"


	7. crush pt 2

"You're a coward, you know that?" Jeongin pestered as they took seats in the practically empty bus. Somin sat next to Hyunjin, with Seungmin and Changbin in front of them and the annoying maknae across.

"Mm, I can't wait to get home and have a warm shower." She ignored him, smoothly starting a different conversation while combing her damp hair with her fingers.

"you know, fast temperature changes, like stepping into a hot shower when your body temperature has been cold for a while, aren't good for your body." Seungmin voiced from in front, causing Jeongin to roll his eyes

"Yeah? Where'd you hear that?" Hyunjin joined in on the conversation, frustrating the younger boy even more.

"Eh, some website."

The four had started making their way to the bus stop once the rain had died down, Hyunjin, Changbin and Jeongin bidding farewell to Jisung and his friend. But it had come pouring back down soon afterwards, just as heavy, if not more, and they had all gotten soaked.

On the damp journey to the bus stop, Hyunjin had taken the opportunity to tell the others about Somin's 'relationship' with Jisung, since they were confused as to why she had darted off previously, and Seungmin had _ever so kindly_ felt the need to add that she had realised she was crushing on the boy.

"Seriously, I don't just see why you couldn't let him see your face; he hasn't seen it before so it's not like he would recognise it." Despite Somin's efforts, Jeongin was still working hard to bring the topic up again.

"What other girls do you know who are friends with Hyunjin?" She knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Hyunjin was hopeless with girls, and boys, for that matter. Everybody was actually surprised when they heard Somin had been talking, and almost flirting, with somebody; Seungmin wasn't very interested in most people, possibly due to his high standards, and Changbin was just as helpless as Hyunjin. Jeongin was the only one of them who was mildly ok when flirting with others. His supposedly cute charm seemed to woo everyone around.

He opened his mouth, then closed it, and she knew she had proven her point.

"Exactly. Jisung knows I'm friends with him, and that Jinnie isn't friends with any other girls, so put two and two together. It ain't that difficult." She shrugged.

"It's not that difficult for a weirdly smart person like you, but for a tiny-brained squirrel like him..." Changbin trailed off, "I'm just saying. i don't think he would've worked it out."

"Yeah, well my heart probably would've overworked itself and I would've collapsed right there in front of him if I _was_ there." This caused the boys to look at the girl smugly, as she rolled her eyes. Somin had now just accepted the fact that they knew about her little crush and she had begun to embrace it, too.

  
  
≈≈≈  
  


  
  
**s0s0rii**

hey so uhh

i saw u in garosulgil today 👁️👄👁️

**han.sung**

OH

FUCJK

REALLY???

omg i looked like a slob :B

**s0s0rii**

hAH yes i did :>

and no >:( u looked cute

but hoW was ur friend wearing just a longsleeve in this weather

**han.sung**

ah yes

his name is chris

and he likes to show off his muscles •_•

hence the single layer

**s0s0rii**

oH hyunjin told me about him

**han.sung**

and thanku owo heh

**s0s0rii**

ur welcme 😎😎

**han.sung**

question

**s0s0rii**

yes?

**han.sung**

RIII U COWARD WHY DID U NOT SHOW UR ELF

**s0s0rii**

well

**han.sung**

HMM??

**s0s0rii**

my elf is very shy.

**han.sung**

smh

will people ever stop using my poor spelling against me 😔😔

**s0s0rii**

SHH LEMME SPEAK

and um

it doesnt wanna show its face yet because

my elf is a bit self conscious

**han.sung**

oh :((

**s0s0rii**

i hope u understand

my elf really did want to meet u tho o.o

**han.sung**

well i think ur elf is amazing and beautiful

and even tho i would've loved to see it

its totally ok!! :)))))

**s0s0rii**

my elf says um

its feeling very warm rn

in its heart

**han.sung**

my elf says that its got a big smile on its face rn

**s0s0rii**

:o

:)

**han.sung**

:)

**s0s0rii**

i did not know that u have an elf

**han.sung**

i do

he has a present for u

**s0s0rii**

:0 i love presents :>

**han.sung**

(photo)

_opened_ ✓

**s0s0rii**

ah thats chris

ur really pretty u know that

if u dont 🔪🔪🔪🔪

**han.sung**

ur prettier rii.

**s0s0rii**

bitcH

u ain't even seen my face ?2??2?22?

**han.sung**

i KNOW ur pretty

i have a gut feeling

**s0s0rii**

how bout u stfu and just take the compliment 🧘♂️🧘♂️

**han.sung**

-_-

thanku <3

**s0s0rii**

•3•

**han.sung**

holD on i gotta go for a sec :,< but ill be back heheheh :>

**s0s0rii**

okie dokie :B  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung didn't need to go, in fact. He just wanted to swoon to his friends about how amazing 'Rii' was making him feel. He could feel the blush in his cheeks, and the fuzziness in his heart, and he loved it so much.  
  
  
  
  
  


**han.sung**

hey guys :>

**itsleefelix**

yes jisung o.o

**kimwoojin**

hm?

**han.sung**

rii called me pretty :>

:>

**l33minh0**

we going ✈️ single hours

**cb97**

aww lil sungie has a crush 🤧🤧 awwww

**han.sung**

shutup christopher

but um

yes

i think i

maybe

do

:^.

**itsleefelix**

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

**l33minh0**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

**cb97**

JAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

**kimwoojin**

omg cute

**cb97**

how tf is jisung the only one who has a s.o.

**han.sung**

shutup christopher

shes not my gf

yet 👹

**l33minh0**

dont get too confident ji

she might meet me 👁👅👁

**han.sung**

:<

:(((((

**l33minh0**

fuCK i made him sad guys

**cb97**

minho ur getting the belt when i see u next

**l33minh0**

kinky

**cb97**

SHUTUP YOUNG MAN UR IN TROUBLE

**itsleefelix**

MINHO WHAT HAVE U DID

**han.sung**

:(((

**kimwoojin**

MINHOOO YOU BITCH

**l33minh0**

IM SORRY

jisungie bubba please forgive me

i wont make any moves on ur gal pal

**han.sung**

jisungie bubba i-

...ur forgiven

**l33minh0**

:]

**cb97**

and peace is restored 🧘♂️

**itsleefelix**

who knew jisung was such a ladies man

**han.sung**

honestly,,

i don't think i really am

she's just different :B

**kimwoojin**

y'all are gonna be such a cute couple

**itsleefelix**

^^^ 😌🤚

**l33minh0**

hes not a ladies man because hes a mans man

IM KIDDING.

**han.sung**

sigh

u just like to think im a mans man because u have the idea that one day you'll be my man ✋😌🤚

and thats the tea

**cb97**

👀

**kimwoojin**

👀

**itsleefelix**

👀

**l33minh0**

SHUTUPOFJVJCJ HVHVH

UR ALL SO ANNOYING

**han.sung**

:}

k bye i'm gonna go talk to rii some more heheh  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung was excited to get back to talking with the girl after his conversation with his friends, so he quickly exited the group chat and clicked on his conversation with 'Rii'.  
  
  
  
  


**han.sung**

i'm baCK

give me ATTENTIONS

**s0s0rii**

yeth

u cute

u nice

u a good boy

u great

did u like those attentions

**han.sung**

yeth :]

i especially like the good boy one

**s0s0rii**

ew u make it sound so kinky

**han.sung**

o__o

maybe i intended that 👹👹

**s0s0rii**

SHHHIUV I JVGJ

ok jokes aside for a sec tho

u better not be insecure about ur looks!! 🔪🔪

because lemme tell u🕺

um

ur really fucking good looking

:B

**han.sung**

rii

i think ur one of the nicest people i met

and no i'm not insecure about my looks 🧘♂️🧘♂️

i know im hot as fuck 😎

**s0s0rii**

i hope ur using that emoji ironically

**han.sung**

i AM

u didnt respond to my compliment :(

**s0s0rii**

•_•

aheM

thanku ✋😌

**han.sung**

ur welcome 👊😌

**s0s0rii**

welP i have to go now :((((

:<

:[

**han.sung**

wah :(((((

**s0s0rii**

sorry hannie <\3

**han.sung**

nooo it's ok!!

ill talk to u tomorrow?

**s0s0rii**

yes pwease :>


	8. teehee

Somin had just walked in the door from her grocery run when she heard her brother calling her name, saying that he had to talk to her about something. Quickly making her way to the kitchen, where her brother was sitting, she began to unpack the groceries, giving him and expectant look for him to elaborate.

"I need the flat on Saturday. I don't care if you're here or not, but I'm using it." He spoke only looking up from his phone once to glance at her for a millisecond.

"Ok...Why?"

"Because I'm having a get-together with some friends. If you don't like it, you can go somewhere else for the night."

"Mhm."

"Also, I'm not able to do anything around the house for the rest of the week. I have a lot of work to do at the moment, so if you could fill in, that would be..ideal." Somin usually kept a quiet composure around her brother, but this raised agitation in her. She regularly made sure that she helped out around their home and was cooperative and did what she was told, after all, she had to make up for the absence of their parents, but she also needed time to go out with friends, relax, and do homework! What Kyungmin was asking was outrageous.

"What?? The whole week?? I have things to do as well!"

"Well, you can put them on pause for a few days. This is more important than any of your irrelevant little pastimes." The venom was noticeably audible in her brother's voice; he wasn't happy, but the frustrated girl wasn't giving up.

"Just because I don't have a job yet, because, let me remind you, I'm a minor, doesn't mean I don't have things to do! I can't answer to your every beck and call, whenever you want!"

Kyungmin finally put his phone down, rising up from his chair. The look on his face was frightening to say the least; there wasn't just anger plastered across his face; it was much more deadly than that. If she was to look down, Somin would see her brother's fists clenched so hard

"Listen here, _you_ might have things to do, but _you_ are also the reason we are living in this tiny place, we don't have the money to pay for all those snacks you like to fatten yourself up with, and I have to work forty hours every fucking week! You can slack off when you aren't a fucking disappointment and can redeem yourself to a state that deserves respect."

The silence that came after those last words was deafening. So much so that one could almost hear the tears that dropped from Somin's cheeks onto the kitchen floor. You know how sometimes, when people yell at you, you can see the remorse and regret subtly present on their face after they're done; they snapped, but didn't mean to? Well, there wasn't the tiniest bit of that visible on Kyungmin's furious face.

All the girl could do was nod solemnly as she walked past him, being extremely careful not to brush his shoulder in a way that might seem petty. She quietly made her way to her bedroom, too scared to turn around and give her brother one last glance.

The tears just fell harder with every stair she took and eventually she could only see a blur of colours replacing the contents of her room. Slumping onto her bed, she sprawled out on her back and directed her gaze to the ceiling.   
  
  
  


**_s0s0rii's story_ **

**han.sung replied:**

rii are u ok????

u can talk to me :(((

**s0s0rii:**

its fine

im fine

**han.sung:**

no, ur obviously not

do u want to talk about it??

ill try my hardest to cheer u up even if u dont wanna talk :^\

**s0s0rii:**

hhhh

i just,,,

i cant seem to do anything right

and im a shit person

**han.sung:**

nooo rii ur an amazing person and ill eat whoever made u think otherwise

**s0s0rii:**

yes I am,,, i did a horrible thing years ago and now my brother never lets me forget it and i know its my fault but it would be nice if he would just give me a break sometimes because I work so hard to try and please him but hes never pleased and im so tired of all the shit he gives me

i never meant for it to happen it was an accident but he just will never let me rest and im so so so exhausted from everything

every single day he finds something, even if its the tiniest thing, to tell me off about and he never stops,,,,, I cant even remember the last time he said something remotely nice or complimentary to me

**han.sung:**

do u want to stay at mine for a bit? I promise i wont make it awkward

**s0s0rii:**

jisung.. thanks sooo much for the offer but i really dont want to move from my room right now

**han.sung:**

ok but,, i dont want u living in a situation where ur this unhappy

i want u to be happy

**s0s0rii:**

its fine ji

i can live with it

its my fault that hes like this

**han.sung** :

why would you think that??

you cant have done anything so bad that he treats you like this

**s0s0rii**

i did

it was ages ago but it still happened

**han.sung**

do u wanna tell me what happened? if you dont its totally ok :^/

**s0s0rii**

no

im sorry :(((

**han.sung**

nono no rii u have nothing to be sorry for its all ok!!

**s0s0rii**

oh sorry hhhhh

AHH SORRY

FUCK.

**han.sung**

...

**s0s0rii**

i dont wanna talk about my feelings n e more :[ can we change the subject please :^//

**han.sung**

yes ofc <33

but just know ill always be here for you

**s0s0rii**

thanku sungie

**han.sung**

i cant keep track of all these nicknaMES

**s0s0rii**

well u better learn to because im never stopping 👹👹👹👹  
  


**han.sung**

i cant wait to know ur name so i can give u nicknames too

**s0s0rii**

who says ur gonna know my name o.o

**han.sung**

me.

its a goal of mine :))

**s0s0rii**

u really wanna know it that bad huh •_•

**han.sung**

yeth 👹

**s0s0rii**

sigh

ne ways ._.

whats goin on with u :B

**han.sung**

well my mum just told me im moving schools in around a month and a half :^/

**s0s0rii**

oh??

is that a good or bad thing

**han.sung**

eh

i guess im just nervous that i wont know anybody there

but im glad im leaving my school because there were some real assholes there

**s0s0rii**

yuck

well good luck for then :))

and i hope u make some friends!!

im sure u will hannie ur a very likeable person

**han.sung**

whats tHAT supposed to mean

👀👀👀

**s0s0rii**

•_•

what tf do u think it means

ur likeable...

**han.sung**

ok 👀👀

**s0s0rii**

WHY R U DOING THAT

**han.sung**

doing what 👀👀👀👀

**s0s0rii**

T H A T

**han.sung**

idk what ur talking about rii 👀👀

**s0s0rii**

smh

im taking back what i said about u being likeable

**han.sung**

it really be like that sometimes 😔😔

im sowwy :[

pwease forgive lil jisungie

**s0s0rii**

*takes it back harder*

**han.sung**

wHAT

**s0s0rii**

that was horrible

shivers are going down my spine

:|

**han.sung**

if i say that ur bullying turns me on will u stop

**s0s0rii**

bye

**han.sung**

>:|

well at least u stopped :D

**s0s0rii**

so u like degradation huh

**han.sung**

NO I

I WAS JUST SAYING THAT TO GET U TO STOP OHMYGODIVFDGH

HH

**s0s0rii**

sure

**han.sung**

regret

**s0s0rii**

its oKKK I KNOW U WERE JOKING SHHHH  
  


**han.sung**

😔😔😔😔

😔😔😔

😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

😔😔

😔😔😔😔😔

😔😔😔😔

**s0s0rii**

stOOOOP

**han.sung**

😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

😔😔😔😔😔😔

😔😔😔

😔

**s0s0rii**

oh my gOF ur so annoying ᶦⁿ ᵃ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ʷᵃʸ

**han.sung**

u rlly did tiny font wow

😔

**s0s0rii**

yes and what about it

**han.sung**

😔

😔

😔

😔

😔

😔

**s0s0rii**

HHHH WILL U STOP

**han.sung**

😔

😔😔

😔

😔😔😔

😔

😔😔😔😔

😔

😔😔😔😔😔

**s0s0rii**

(photo)

_opened_ ✓

**han.sung**

:0

that took me by surprise

**s0s0rii**

it's very flattering i know 🤩🤩

**han.sung**

thanku for that lovely image

i think ill screenshot 👹

**s0s0rii**

hEY-

bitch -_-

thats against the rules

**han.sung**

i didnt realise there were rules teehee

**s0s0rii**

u really

u really just said

t e e h e e

i-

smh

theres no saving u now

**han.sung**

mmmm u know i love it when u bully me 🥵😋🥵😛😝😘💦

**s0s0rii**

NHGG SHUTUP

HOW DO I PUT UP WITH U

**han.sung**

bc i'm a cutie and u know it :>

**s0s0rii**

ur ego is so inflated i could pop it with one of my nails

**han.sung**

TEEHEE

**s0s0rii**

noPe

if there's one thing i cant stand its 'teehee'

bye :^|

**han.sung**

teehee

wait

r u actually gone rii

oh

well

•_•

it really do be like that sometimes ✋😔


	9. brownies

**s0s0rii**

hannie

jiji

sungie babie

**han.sung**

i think im gonna throw up

**s0s0rii**

oH are u ok???

**han.sung**

nOO im not actually gonna throw up dummy 🗿🗿

im just sick of all these horrible nicknames :[

**s0s0rii**

uh hUh so what should i call u instead then -_-

if u hate my lovely names so much :'|

**han.sung**

handsome 😎😎

**s0s0rii**

ok

well,

how do i put this in a way that will not hurt ur fragile heart

gross.

(i mean the nickname is gross not u :D)

**han.sung**

:0

>:0

**s0s0rii**

it is DISGUSTING!!11!1!!!1!

**han.sung**

😔😔

looks like its hannie and jiji then •_•

sigh

**s0s0rii**

oh??

ur not even trying to stop me???

wOW

are u sure ur ok hannie..

**han.sung**

yES SHUTUHFGH

n e ways

why were u screaming my name

**s0s0rii**

HAhahahhaha\A

that sounds

very

~provocative 👹👹👹

EHHEHEHE

**han.sung**

UGHVH UR SO ANNOYING

**s0s0rii**

OK OK ILL STOP

becAUSE idk

i just wanna talk to u :>

**han.sung**

my heart: am i joke to you????

**s0s0rii**

:>

ur SO CUET HANNIE I JUST WANNA SQUISH UR CHEEKS N BOOP U ON THE NOSE N RUFFLE UR HAIR4

this is my coming out

**han.sung**

rii are u drunk

**s0s0rii**

noo

**han.sung**

have u taken any drugs??

**s0s0rii**

nope i just had some of chnagbins brownies :D

hEY also chris!! is here too! changbin introduced me to him

he's my dad now 😎😎

**han.sung**

oh my god

u do know whats in the brownies right???

**s0s0rii**

yes ofc

WEED

**han.sung**

smh

you guys aren't doing anything stupid right?

**s0s0rii**

nope im just laying on the floor texting u and binnie and chris r having a bath

**han.sung**

TOGETHER?????

WHAT TEHF UCK

**s0s0rii**

no idiot theyr clothed 🗿

they're just

sitting in the bath i think

hold on ill go check

**han.sung**

im\

what is going on

**s0s0rii**

UPDATE they're sitting across from each other in the bath, fully clothed and throwing the bar of soap to each other

**han.sung**

so i dont need to be panicking about ur safety

whew

**s0s0rii**

aww u care about my safety thats adorable

**han.sung**

:>

**s0s0rii**

wack but i kinda wanna get in the bath

but boys r smelly

**han.sung**

ur really gonna-

...ok

**s0s0rii**

its nOT LIKE THEYRE NAKED OR ANYTHING HHHHHHHH

**han.sung**

soRRY IM JUST NERVOUS FOR U

u seem like the type to be a irrational and stupid stoner

**s0s0rii**

i would be offended by that but

its very accurate

n e ways im gONNA GO GET IN THE BATH :)))) BYE

**han.sung**

i-

bye ✋😔

Chris, Changbin, and Somin had been sitting in the bath for almost an hour now. The bubbles had shrunk more and more until just a few lonely suds were left and the water was clear. Their high had only worn off a slight bit and a comfortable silence had been present for a few minutes. Somin had spent it staring at Chris's knees; they were nice.

"You have nice knees." She said out of the blue, prompting the boys to raise their heads.

"Why, thank you." Chris smiled, stretching his legs out into a V and booping her own knees with his toes. Somin grinned in response.

"Somin has a crush on Jisung," Changbin said, interrupting them and inducing her mouth to drop completely open in shock.

"What?-"

"You bitch!"

The other two exclaimed in unison as Changbin just held up the peace sign. Chris turned towards the girl, a slightly amazed expression on his face.

"Really??"

"Uh..." She trailed off, but at the rate it grew, the boy's grin seemed to pull the words out of her open mouth.

the happy grin spreading across the astonished boy's face seemed to pull words out of her mouth.

"Yes..?"

"AHH!! Oh my god. This is great! Do you know how much he talks about you?? it's so annoying. Not that you're annoying... We love to hear about you."

"Wha...we..?"

"Yeah, every time he texts you he starts gushing to our group chat about how you call him cute or sweet, or anything, really!"

Somin had a dazed expression on her face and a rosy blush was quickly crawling across her cheeks. Changbin sat diagonally from her. his gaze switching between his two friends with a smile.

"Wait...so, you already kinda knew me before you met me today? And Jisung talks about me to you??"

Chris nodded, which didn't to anything to cease the girl's confusion and shock. Did this mean Jisung had a crush on her? Chris hadn't really said exactly that, but he had said many things that pointed to Jisung...well, liking her.

'I think I need to go home.." She stuttered, lifting herself out of the bath and dripping all over the bathroom floor.

"Aw, Sominnie, whyy?" Changbin whined, grabbing at her foot as she stepped out of the water.

"I just need to think." She responded, kicking his hand away and drying herself off. She hadn't gotten her hair wet, thankfully.

"Hm, ok.. I love you and I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, of course, Binnie. Bye Chris, it was nice meeting you. We should talk more!" She said with a smile and a wave, before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs to change into some clothes Changbin had lying around. The group of friends regularly shared clothing, so she knew he wouldn't mind.

Her mind was as full as the clouds were with rain as Somin walked down the street. She still wasn't sure about her feelings towards Jisung, and this new information didn't help. Was it just a schoolgirl crush she was feeling? Or did she actually like him and could see herself _with_ him? And did _he_ actually like her? She had never actually had someone see her that way, at least not that she knew of, so everything was confusing and overwhelming. The girl felt a strong urge to cry, for some reason, and she couldn't wait to get home and ponder over all these matters in the warmth of her bed.


	10. jealous

Somin walked into the small clothing store, the bell above the door singing as it shut behind her. The store was cosy and welcoming–one of her favourites, actually. It was quietly tucked away into the nook of a quaint little alleyway, so it wasn't unusual for not many people to be present in-store. Usually, a few customers were sorting through the various racks, but there was no reason for that to bother the girl at all.

She made a beeline for the t-shirts after entering, beginning to shuffle through the items of clothing. A few people were scattered around the store, one of them sorting through the rack across and a few feet down from her. Not long after Somin had begun looking, her phone chimed, signalling a new message.

**han.sung**

rii

r i i

pls my heart is goin BOOM BOOM

**s0s0rii**

why :o

**han.sung**

theres a reallyyyy reeeaaallllyyyy pretty girl standing near me weLP

**s0s0rii**

oH

well

She would be wrong if she said there wasn't a pang of jealousy that bounced around her body, putting a pout on her face. But of course Somin wasn't going to let it show through her messages.

**s0s0rii**

idk what to say sORRY

**han.sung**

no its ok dont be sorry!!

are u

jealous?? o.O

**s0s0rii**

I BREATHED

**han.sung**

ur breath smells of jealousy >:))))

**s0s0rii**

bye

if ur just gonna bully me like this then whats the point ✋😔

**han.sung**

i was jokING IM SORRY DONT LEEAAVVEEE :,<

**s0s0rii**

just admit that ur needy n be done with it 🧘♂️ 

**han.sung**

im needy and what about it??

**s0s0rii**

i-

did not think it would be that easy

maybe ur just easy

for me

;)

**han.sung**

SHUTUP UR DSOHsd

**s0s0rii**

hehehhe

ok lets see this girl

👁️👅👁️

**han.sung**

waiT WHAT

im nOt taking a photO of heR

**s0s0rii**

why noT coward

do it

coward

coward bitch

**han.sung**

jeEZ FINE

hold on i gotta do it so she doesn't see

**s0s0rii**

>:>

**han.sung**

(photo)

Somin almost dropped her phone when the photo loaded. _What??_ Her eyes darted up to search for the boy that had previously been looking through the rack opposite her. _There_. There he stood. _Han Jisung_. _Right in front of her_. He must've sensed her gaze, as his eyes met hers. She was only able to look into them for a split second, but it didn't take long to notice how beautiful they were. His irises were almost as dark as his pupils, creating an oddly comforting hue to sink into. Like the inside of a cinnamon roll. Her favourite food.

Jisung was the first to look away, immediately peering down at what she assumed was his phone clutched in his hand. She was both laughing and panicking inside, struggling to keep a straight face on the outside. Her mind was in absolute chaos. She was the pretty girl? Jisung thought she was pretty? Fate must be keeping an eye out for her, as these coincidences were happening far to often to be normal.

**han.sung**

RESPOND PLEASDE

SHE LOOKED AT ME I THINK SHE KNOWS I TOOK A PHOTO OF HEGRJHDCHHBJCD

SHE HAD AN AMUSDE LOOK ON HER FCAE

LIKE SHE KNWWE

nd SHE WAS LAUSGFIING AT EMBvfchgc

**s0s0rii**

bruH CHILL

**han.sung**

HHhJHHHH

**s0s0rii**

im sure she doesnt

n e ways

she is uhm

cute ig

**han.sung**

she really is

ok n e ways thirst time is done❗🚫

Somin had to stifle a laugh. He was so naive, it was adorable. But she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that he was thirsting over her, who could just as well be any other girl. It was confusing. _He_ was confusing. She just wanted to know whether he liked her or not, and this wasn't helping at all.

**han.sung**

nvm i just have one thing to add

she

just

laughed in the cutest way

like 

:>

**s0s0rii**

ok...

are u done

im just here like •_•

**han.sung**

ur jealous is showing

**s0s0rii**

...

not this again

**han.sung**

well ill have u know

i find it very cute

n kinda hot 😳😳

ahah ;) just kiddingggg 

**s0s0rii**

what even

u were literally just thirsting over that girl n now me???

u r one horny kid

**han.sung**

SHUTUPD I NEVER SAID I WAS HORNY SMHDJVHG

WHHHH

and who said i was thirsting over u hmm

**s0s0rii**

so u dont find me cute

or hot

:|

**han.sung**

no answer

not applicable

oh would u look at that

my mouth needs feeding i better go

**s0s0rii**

UR IN A STORE

**han.sung**

huh what

i cannot hear

**s0s0rii**

IM NOT EVEN SPEWKASIDUFGJ

go then 😔

>:|

**han.sung**

bye <3333 :>

**s0s0rii**

smh bye <3 😔😔

Jisung proceeded to exit the store, completely unaware of the grinning girl he was leaving behind. 


End file.
